The present invention relates to a measuring system for one or more semi-conductor elements, which can easily be used in practice, as measurements to semi-conductor elements can be made with high rates. Standard available measuring and controlling units are preferably used, such that maintenance and service costs will be reduced. High measuring rates are required for testing of degradation of non-volatile memories (e.g. NMOS, FLOTOX, etc.), if testing is to be executed on site.